


Informally Ours

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day One of DenPru Week.</p><p>Mathias and Gilbert are monster hunters who find themselves with a baby shape-shifter. The natural choice is to take it in as their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informally Ours

Gilbert stared down at the pale fleshy thing before him. He didn’t know where to begin. Yeah, he might have raised his little brother, but that was different because Ludwig wasn’t an infant at the time, he was five. This was a whole new situation for him and he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

 

Mathias, on the other hand, beamed at the creature, pinching its cheeks. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human, but it was alone so it needed someone to take care of it. He’d done this already with his little brother Emil, and whatever the creature was, it couldn’t be much different, right?

 

It looked human enough. Nobody would suspect a thing unless it changed its form- but it was too young to do that, right?

 

They both jumped when infant began a long series of siren like wails.

 

“Is he hungry? Tired? What am I supposed to do if the thing sheds it’s skin?”

 

Mathias rolled his eyes at the other. “I don’t know much about shifters but I do know about babies.” He said, bending down and picking it up off the ground, holding it close and cooing softly. Slowly, the wailing began to stop and Mathias looked up at a very perplexed Gilbert.

 

“How the hell did you know to do that?”

 

“I raised Emil, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but Emil’s a human being- not a shifter. How are you so at ease?”

 

Mathias sighed, “It’s a baby, Gilbert. ‘S not gonna try to bite your head off, and if we raise it, it’ll be a great little shifter!”

 

“Yeah but we don’t even have any baby stuff!”

 

Mathias turned to Gilbert, his face suddenly hardening, “Well, somebody has to raise it. You saw those hunters back there. You saw what they did to ‘s parents. Shifter or not, it’ll never survive on it’s own because it’s just an infant- which means that it is also completely innocent.”

 

Gilbert nodded solemnly. “Yeah, you’re right, I know. I guess this was all just  bit unexpected and it’s kinda stressful having this responsibility so suddenly.”

 

“Relax, Gilbert. You’ll be a great dad.” Mathias said, softly pecking the other’s cheek, and then walking off.

  
Gilbert smiled softly, touching his cheek where Mathias’ lips had just been, and turned to follow him.  



End file.
